


Damn Right You're Mine

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Smut, dom/sub elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're John's, absolutely and completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Right You're Mine

It felt like you had been writhing under the low vibrations for hours. When he said he wanted to tease you, you thought he’d at least touch you. Naturally, he didn’t. The blindfold over your eyes kept you from seeing him, but he was still there, silently watching you squirm, the wand vibrator not turned up enough to let you find release, but just enough to drive you to the edge and keep you there. 

 

“John, please,” You begged, small whimpers escaped you. Finally, you felt his hands ghosting over you. A feather light touch up your legs then to your stomach before gently running over your breasts. His calloused thumbs ran over your nipples making them harden almost instantly as your body reacted to being touched. 

 

“Please, please, I need more John,” You pleaded. He chuckled slightly, his beard scratched against the side of your breasts while his kissed his way up your body. His lips brushed against your neck. His body covered yours, his hot skin pressed against yours. Carefully and purposefully he sucked and nipped a mark into the skin of your neck. You pulled at the soft cloth he used to tie your hands to the headboard. 

 

“John, can I touch you, please let me touch you,” He laughed again, 

 

“You know better than that, sweetheart. You’re going to come for me first.” One of his hands drifted down to the vibrator and turned up the intensity. Your hips left the bed as you bucked and squirmed. 

 

“John!” You cried out, your limbs were shaking as you got closer and closer, 

 

“Touch me, John, please touch me,” you pleaded. His hands just ghosted over you, barely touching you. 

 

“I will, baby girl, I will. But come for me first.” Desperate whimpers escaped from you. He readjusted the wand and you came apart underneath him. Your cries echoed off the walls as you came hard wave after wave of pleasure running through you. Your head pushed back into the pillow and your chest was heaving as you tried to catch your breath. John pulled the blindfold off and you blinked at the sudden light. He cupped your face gently, his thumb brushing across your cheek. 

 

“There’s those pretty eyes I love so much,” He muttered. He leaned down and his lips brushed against yours. 

 

“John, please,” You whispered again. His thumb traced over your bottom lip while his other hand wandered down your body 

 

“Want this?” He teased at your entrance with his fingertips barely pushing into you. 

 

“Yes, John, stop playing with me,” You whined making him laugh at you. 

 

“I can play with you all I want, and there’s nothing you can do about it, not that you want to do anything. You enjoy this as much as I do,” he wasn’t wrong but you didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. You were about to object but he immediately sunk two fingers deep into you making you moan. He pumped and curled his fingers in you knowing exactly how to touch you, exactly how to make you fall to pieces. His name fell from your lips like a prayer over and over. Your second orgasm was came quick, his hand spread across your hips keeping you pinned down as you rode out yet another climax. John could play your body like an instrument, knowing every sensitive spot on your body and he was able to pull pleasure out of you like no one else could. He pulled at the ties holding your arms above your head and released you. They instantly wrapped around his neck and pulled him down to you. His lips crashed down against yours, kissing John Winchester was addicting. No matter how often, how long, or how intense, you always needed more. He traveled down along your jaw and down your neck adding to the mark he had left. 

 

“John, need you,” You muttered as his hands running down your sides. His hard cock nudged against your thigh. 

 

“Need you in me,” He slipped two fingers back into you. 

 

“I am in you,” He teased. You reached up and smacked him lightly on the back of his head. His hands instantly came up and pinned your wrists above your head. 

 

“Do I need to tie you back up?” He asked humor lacing his voice. 

 

“No,” you mewled. He pulled his fingers out of you. 

 

“No what?” He asked making you grin slightly. 

 

“No, sir,” He shifted quickly and settled between your legs, his cock prodding at your pussy just barely enough for you to feel him. 

 

“What do you want, baby girl?” 

 

“I want you to fuck me, sir, please give me your big cock, please sir,” you gasped as he slipped just the head of his cock inside you. 

 

“Is this what you want?” He asked you shook your head violently and he pulled out. 

 

“No, sir, please I need more, don’t please,” desperation was starting to creep into your voice as you begged. John moved so he was hovering hover you, his arms on either side of your head. 

 

“You want my cock in you sweetheart? You wanna be filled up, fucked so you can’t walk tomorrow. You’ll be feeling me for days after, honey, for days. I’m going to leave bruises all over you so you know exactly where my hands have been, is that what you want?” You nodded desperately. 

 

“Tell me,” he ordered. 

 

“Please, John, I want your cock, I want your marks, fuck me, make me yours. I’m yours, only yours,” you moaned. Slowly, he pushed himself into you until he was fully seated, his hips meeting yours. He dipped his head down and kissed you chastely. 

 

“Damn right you’re mine.” He muttered. He pulled out of you quickly before slamming back, his hips meeting yours with every hard thrust. He knew exactly how you needed him, hard and fast. Your nails clawed into his back leaving angry red marks as you clung to him. You’d gently kiss every mark you left on him after, together soothing any pain you caused each other. But neither of you particularly cared about the pain. He fucked you without abandonment holding nothing back. As he promised, his fingers dug into your sides, your hips that would leave dark marks the next day, marks you’d admire and wear with pride even if they were hidden under your clothes. He grunted with every thrust, an almost primal gleam in his eyes as if he was claiming you. Not that he needed to, you were already his in every way.

 

“John,” You gasped, he reached down between your bodies, his thumb making contact with your clit sending an electric shock through you. 

 

“John!” You cried out even louder. 

 

“I know, sweetheart, we’re going to come together. You and me, always together.” You nodded and pulled him down to you. The two of you came perfectly together, his arms wrapped around you and held you close. Shudder after shudder, wave after wave of electricity and pleasure rolled through your body. There was nothing else in the world, nothing but you and John. 

 

You clung to him like a baby koala bear, protected and safe in his arms. He gently stroked your hair muttering praises down to you but you weren’t really listening. 

 

“Did you hear me, sweetheart?” He asked pulling you back to focus. You shook your head no and looked up at him. 

 

“I said I love you,” he repeated. “You know that right?” You smiled softly at him. 

 

“Yes, sir.” 


End file.
